Succubus
"It's party time..." -A Succubus as it seduces a victim Succubi are a race of demons that were created thousands of years ago by Lillith to drain the sexual energy from humans to make her more powerful. The Succubi eventually rebelled against her, and were banished to Earth as a result. History When Succubi first appeared on Earth in 1875, they were employed into society as prostitutes and call girls. As history kept progressing, Succubi integrated themselves into society, often staying off the radar so Lillith can't find them. In 1979, Succubi were discovered by scientists, who abducted and tortured them to learn the secrets of transferring eternal life into humans. However, they failed to get any concrete information on the subject and the captured Succubi were rescued by Seth Pederson. Sexuality Succubi have been shown to be both heterosexual and bisexual, as not every one of them prefers men. However, it's been shown that Succubi have a much more intense and pleasurable experience with a female partner. Despite this, Succubi refuse to kiss or have sex with another Succubus, considering it an "incestuous affair." Throughout the series, Succubi have been shown mating with werewolves, vampires, humans, wolf-shifters, and even mermaids. Physical Appearance While Succubi don't have a definitive form, they always take the outward appearance of extremely beautiful, gorgeous and sexy women with alluring faces, sultry voices, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. However, a Succubus may appear so attractive that their victims will want them more than anything, leading to obsession. Known Succubi * Erica (alive) * Bo (alive) * Jennifer Check (deceased) * Needy Lesnicki (alive) Powers * Seduction: A Succubus' primary ability is their seductive appearance. It enables them to seduce and manipulate people with the touch of their skin on another's. This contact is very pleasurable and eliminates their victim's resistance so the Succubus can feed from him or her, engage in sex, or control the person to her advantage (such as acquiring information from a target or a form of sexual torture). The enthrallment is effective on all recipients, regardless of their sexual orientation. The victim can be left confused about what had come over him or her, or without a memory of what had happened. A Succubus' touch can also be used to calm someone down. Their seductive appearance works on all species, including humans, vampires, werewolves, witches, wolf-shifters, and doppelgängers. * Resuscitation: A Succubus can resuscitate other supernatural creatures and humans by transferring their own energy into them. * Sexual Aura Reading: A Succubus can see the level of someone's sexual attraction and lust, even if it's projected to the Succubus itself. * Superhuman Strength: A Succubus possesses noticeably superior physical strength than an average adult human. However, they can be overpowered by Leshies, Werewolves when they're transformed, and even Direwolves. * Longevity: As they are immortal, Succubi possess longer lifespans than humans. They can live for hundreds of years, if properly feeding on occasion. Weaknesses * Iron: When a Succubus comes into contact with iron, it burns their skin and will leave a burn mark until their healing factor kicks in. If a Succubus for whatever reason consumes iron, it'll literally burn them from the inside, requiring emergency surgery to remove it. If they're stabbed with an iron knife, it could kill a Succubus almost instantly. * Werewolves and Wolf-Shifters: Despite their status as demons, Succubi can easily be killed by Werewolves and Wolf-Shifters in their beast forms. Even Direwolves are capable of killing a Succubus. * Tickling: Succubi have extremely sensitive skin, making them ideal tickle victims. If tickled by a Leshy, a Succubus can die from the ordeal within minutes. Even being tickled by humans can drive Succubi crazy with laughter. The most obvious tickle spots for a Succubus are their armpits, belly, thighs, and feet. * Stalkers: When Succubi seduce people, it can often lead to the victim becoming obsessed with the Succubus, going to insane lengths to have sex with her, such as holding people hostage or committing crimes such as murder, vandalism and theft. Jeremy Wilson is an example of such. Gallery Category:Species Category:Demons